Goodbye my sons
by Gerao-A
Summary: Original Zeros last toughts when he dies, and an amazing descovery, one that you never thought


Goodbye my sons

Air Jay: Yo, yo, yo. Here is a new story!

Sunny: this one is about the Original Zero.

Maliska: There isn't many about the sub boss of the KOF 2001, and...

Alandra: ...you will discover an incredible secret, witch no one ever thought before...

Ramon: this fic is based on that video made by SCRIK, that is the one of K' and True Zero.

Kiko: in the end as every body knows, KOF does not belong to us, it belongs to SNK, please don't sue us. Let's get one with the story

* * *

The original Zero thought in the moment were he had just lost his first and last fight.

K' had manage to defeat him incredibly so, and Zero was surprised that Whip had manage to defeated Krizalid, maybe Krizalid didn't give all his will power in this fight because he still believes that he is not a clone and that Whip is his sister.

Ron and Krilaid had escaped, and he doesn't know were his lion is.

And finally Zero's ship had arrived to NEST spaceship, all the fighters were out when they arrived, all but the Hero team.

"So..this is it?" asked K' as he putt's on his shades looking at the very defeated Zero "the real bastard that has ruin my life is in that ship?"

"Is all our memories in there?" asked Whip.

"Well..." said Zero has he turn around, not daring to face K and Whip "asking me will not help you all, you must find it by yourselves, now GO!"

Maxima and Lin had started to run out of the ship when it started to fall apart, K' was about to leave as well when he notice that his sister was not accompanying him, she was trying to convince the real Zero to come with her.

"NO! Now leave me!" complained Zero, still with his back on her.

"But why! What will you won by committing suicide!" yelled Whip. But K' put his hand on her shoulder, making Whip turn to him.

"Let him stay Whip!" "What? But K'.." said Whip when she was silence when K' remove his shades and she look at him right in the eyes.

"He is a fighter Whip, full with pride, there is noting that we can do, so we must respect his decision!"

Whip was very surprised at K' "Wow K'! This is the first time I ever see you showing respect to any one of NEST!"

"I'm just as confused has you, but he seems to be very different than the others!"

"Time is running out, unless you two want to die with me here!" Warned Zero.

"Goodbye!" said K' has he started running.

Whip stayed a little longer looking at this Agent of NEST, still admiring him for his courage. "Goodbye Zero, good luck!" saying this Whip also started to run out of Zeros ship.

Zero took this moment to look at K' and Whip, running away for their safety. " Good luck, to you two, as well, my children."

Zero closed his eyes, waiting for death, and remembering his past life before he ever became an NEST agent.

I still remember the time, the time when the legend of Gesse Howard, Terry Bogard or Ryo Sakazaky was never born.

I too was a fighter, I was consider the strongest fighter of the world, I was known has the "Hungry Lion", because I was undefeated and I always look for much better challenges, but still I try very hard to never forget my family. My beloved wife, my seven year old daughter, and my five year old son. I was a fighter looking for opponents that can match me, but I never considered myself as a good father.

I was a proud fighter, and during those years I had made more enemies and rivals than Terry, and it was because of that that had ruin my life. One of my oldest rivals called Saki, never took the reality of being defeated by me so many times in the past, and so he swear revenge on me.

I remember that day, that fateful day when I return home and I found my two sons in the living room, trembling in fear and besides them there was beloved wife in the floor dead, and then her killer has revealed behind me, it was Saki, ready to kill me, but I was full of rage on that moment, so I didn't wasted any word and I kill Saki with one of my deadliest moves, and my two sons had saw for the first time their father kill some one. I can still see the look of their eyes of the memories of their mother dead in front of them and witnessing their father killing some one, things that a child must never see.

On the day of my wife funeral, many has blame me for her dead for concerning more about fighting them my own family, I blame myself every day since that happened, but my first concern was for my sons, what future can I hold for them, when soon, they can have the same fate as their mother because of my life has a fighter. But on my wife's funeral I have meet an old man in accompaniment by a strange woman, and a blond man with a cape.

The old man was the leader of a criminal organization called NEST, and this man has offered me to become one of their most powerful agent, in return he would make my son become the most powerful warrior in the world, and my daughter would be protected by a clone that they would make, but they would also train her. So I accepted and I ask for one more favor, I ask them to take away their memories so that they wouldn't remember the dead of their mother.

And so they did, they have made so many experiments on my son by they have made him into a great fighter, and NEST had made a clone to protect my little girl, but they had also trained her in the deadly arts of fighting. My little boy became known has K', and my little girl became known has Whip, and I became known has Zero.

I join NEST so that my children can became strong, but all I did was torturing them, not letting have the choice of the matter and making them live has slaves, I did more bad than good to my sons. And now, here I am, ready to take my punishment.

Goodbye K.

Goodbye Whip.

Live your own life, the life I try to take from you two.

And I hope you will find in your hearts...a way to forgive me.

Goodbye...my sons...

In that moment Zeros ship has exploded. And in that exact moment K' and Whip had felt a weight in their hearts, like if they have lost some one very close to them, some one from their past, they just hope that they can get back their memories, so that they can find out. But I guess they will never find out now.

_the end_

* * *

Air Jay: This is our first dramatic story Ramon: And I beat you never thought that we would make True Zero being K' and Whip's father, right? 

Alandra: We had this impression when we played KOF2001.

Sunny: We find it very strange that the sub boss had the same skin and hair color has K', so we thought that he may be related to K'.

Maliska: And when we saw SCRIKS video, we started to make a fic a little based with it

Kiko: and here it is, and we will be ready to make more fic in the future, so get ready to rumble.

GENERATION-A


End file.
